A Night of Celebration
by chairmanwow
Summary: Takes place during the episode "A Tale of Two Cities", on season 6 - contains spoilers up to that episode. After contemplating their relationship, Joan and Peggy celebrate a small victory. Peggy/Joan femslash. Explicit and graphic content. I do not own any of the characters. This is my first ever fan fiction and English is my 2nd language, so be nice :)


Joan sat at her desk, whisky in hand, staring at the ceiling, watching the many feelings she was having at that moment passing her by. It wasn't that just that she was thankful to Peggy for saving her ass, which she was, but ever since this new Peggy had emerged, Joan had been looking at her differently. It was true that she found men of power attractive, like Roger, or even Don sometimes (although she would never sleep with Don), she just never thought women of power could be attractive to her, too. Maybe she had never met one before. Not that Peggy was even that powerful but damn if that brat didn't act the part. Joan smiled at that thought, remembering Peggy standing up for her when Pete confronted her. Joan always put up the front that she didn't need anyone's help - most certainly not Peggy's. And it was true, but at the conference room earlier that morning, she felt something different. Their altercation the day before was still bothering her too, of course, and it represented all the fundamental differences between them. Peggy would never understand that Joan simply could not play by the rules, not if she wanted to get anywhere. She didn't mind it at first, years before, playing by the rules and knowing her place. She was fine being "just" a secretary. But with all that had happened in her life, and seeing Peggy rising up in Sterling Cooper the way she had... But Peggy was wrong about her. She misread her, always had. She wasn't envious, she was actually proud of the girl, and she took part of the responsibility in her success. But Peggy didn't see that, she was sure - Peggy probably thought she got where she is now all on her own.

"Peggy!? Pegs!"  
"Huh?"

Peggy was in the writer's room, the boys smoking pot as usual, now the partners were gone to California for a business trip. Well, not all the partners - Joan was in her office. And Pete - well, who cared where Pete was.

"PEGGY!"  
"WHAT? Stan, I'm... I'm thinking!"  
"Do you want some of this?"

Stan offered the joint and Peggy toked on it a couple of times, her eyes going back to nowhere like before.

"She's gone". The boys laughed their stoner laugh and went on to draw funny caricatures.

Had Joan slept with a partner - was this how she was made partner herself? Was it Don? Peggy felt a sting of jealousy, but now her mind couldn't help but drift off to Don's office, him standing up by his desk, Joan on her knees, pleasuring him. Her busy mouth, her blouse open, her black brassiere barely holding her breasts. Her ass in a tight skirt. Her hands gripping on Don's hips - but suddenly, it wasn't Don's hips anymore, but her own hips Joan held tight to; it was not Don's but her own fingers running through Joan's red hair. Shit, she was stoned.

"I need to go home. It's late. We're not even working anymore." Peggy got up and got her coat and bag.  
"Oh, come on!" Stan and Ginsburg protested.  
"You're drawing Cooper! We'll go by the copy tomorrow, first thing".

Peggy left the writer's room and realized almost all office was already empty, but the light in Joan's office was still on. She paused and contemplated going in. She wanted to tell Joan that yes, she respected her and what she did, that she was essential to the company, and that she thought no-one else would manage Avon's account better than she would. But Joan had always made her nervous, from day one, and she was sure that saying all those things would just make the other woman snark, so she decided not to.

But as she was walking toward the exit, she heard someone call her name enthusiastically.

"Peggy! Peggy, come here!"

She turned around to find Joan smiling with pure joy.

"What is it, Joan? I'm going home."  
"Come here!" Joan walked to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back into her office, closing the door.  
"They called. Avon called. The account is ours."

Peggy was surprised and relieved.

"Oh my God!"  
"I am going to manage this account, and you're going to be my copy-chief on it"  
"Congratulations, Joan." She tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

Joan got two glasses and poured them with whisky. Peggy protested.

"No, I shouldn't."  
"You will. We have to celebrate. Sit."

Peggy hesitated for a moment, but looking at Joan's relieved and ecstatic face made her so happy. It didn't matter how Joan got the partnership, anyway. She deserved it, and she was going to be great at it.

"Ok. One drink." As Peggy sat on the chair by the desk, Joan leaned on it facing her, the skirt of her black and green dress going up her legs a little. They both got their glasses and toasted.  
"To us. To breaking the rules."  
"Well, I still think we should have gone to Pete first, but..."  
"Peggy. Don't be a downer. It all worked out, and for the first time a woman is running an account on this place. And _we_ " Joan emphasized "are going to be working together again, like in the old days."

Peggy smiled. She did miss working with Joan, even if she felt at the time she could never do right by her.

"And _I_..." Joan smiled seductively "am going to be your boss again."  
"You're already my boss, Joan. You're a partner"  
"No, no, no, no" Joan laughed "this is different. You're going to have to do _exactly_ as I tell you."

Peggy tried to figure out if Joan was flirting - it seemed like she was flirting. She was probably drunk - Joan, that is, although it seemed like the whisky was starting to get to her, too. This was Joan, though. She loved men, and she _always_ like she was flirting.

"I always do exactly as you tell me! You've never noticed that?"  
"No, no you don't. You're a brat. You _never_ did as I told you." Joan was laughing even more now, and it was infectious: Peggy found herself laughing along with her. It was pretty amazing, after all. They were going to be working together, not as secretaries, not to some man, _they_ would be laying out the rules, together.

The door suddenly opened.

"Oh, would you look at that." Peggy turned to find Pete standing at the door, ready to leave. But even now, the two women couldn't stop laughing. "It's the girl's club. What are you planning on now, which account are you going to take from me, now?"

Joan walked to the door.

"Pete..."

See, Peggy thought, she always seemed like she was flirting.

"We have Avon."  
"Well, a thing like that. Congratulations, I guess?"  
"Would you like to celebrate with us, Pete?" Peggy offered, laughing "Joan has whisky".

But Joan didn't let Pete answer.

"No. Tonight is girls' night. We are going to celebrate all on our own. Good night, Pete". Joan stated as she closed the door on Pete's furious face, which made them laugh even more. Joan got back to her desk and lit a cigarette, placing herself like she had before, but now even closer to Peggy.  
"Oh God" Peggy tried to compose herself "I need one of those, too."

Peggy took a cigarette and put it on her lips, and Joan lit it for her. Peggy probably held Joan's hand longer than she needed to, and when she realized that, she hoped Joan hadn't noticed. Now they were silent. Joan looked at Peggy, who seemed a little bit awkward now. She put out her cigarette.

"You know... This is good enough whisky, but you have to see what Don has in his office."  
"Oh no, Joan, we shouldn't."

Joan got up from the desk and grabbed Peggy's arm, making her get up as well.

"He won't notice. He will probably think he drank it himself."

Peggy smirked and the two got out of Joan's office. Peggy looked around - it seemed like they were the only ones there now. They made their way into Don's office, Peggy looked out his window.

"I want this office." Suddenly shy by what she had just said, she turned to Joan "I mean, not this one specifically, but one like this".  
"Do right by you new boss, and you might get one."

Peggy sat on the couch as Joan got a bottle of Don's whisky and poured two glasses. Peggy was suddenly feeling emotional.

"You know, Joan. What you said yesterday. It's not true. I respect you, I always have and always will."  
"Aw" Joan sat on the couch, legs crossed, body turned to Peggy "Look at you, sucking up to your boss. Do you say things like that to Don, as well?"

They laughed.

"Don doesn't need to hear that. He takes it as a given."

Joan's face turned serious.

"They all do, don't they?" She paused "Peggy. I don't think I thanked you. For getting me out of that situation."  
"You did, and like you said, it all worked out."  
"Well, thank you again, anyway. Now, what I _really_ want to know..."

Peggy sensed danger, and she wanted to get one more thing out, so she stopped Joan right there.

"And you're going to be a great account manager. Better than most guys here. Well, better than Pete, anyway" They laughed again, and Joan seemed to have forgotten what she was about to say, which made Peggy realize she actually wanted to hear what it was. "You were saying..."

Joan laughed, as if she had just remembered something really funny.

"Well, we all wanted to know. Me and the girls. There was a rumor..." Joan almost couldn't control herself. "That Joyce girl. Your friend. Some people were saying she was... well, more than your friend."  
"Oh my God! No! She was - she _is_ my friend! I've never... I mean, where did you get that from?"  
"Well, people were talking" Joan was still laughing, but now she got closer to Peggy, and her voice dropped "It's ok, you know. I had this roommate once, Carol... I thought about it. But she wasn't my... well, if I was going to do that, it wouldn't be with someone like her. I think that I would go for someone... someone smart and ambitious".

Peggy took a moment trying to figure out if Joan thought she fit that description. Not knowing that made her see how badly she wanted for that to be true. Her heart was racing now, and as always, it seemed like Joan was on to her, like she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"So, do you know anyone like that?" Joan laughed, and her arm was now resting on the couch, behind Peggy, fingers tracing the couch pillow. Peggy smiled shyly, not knowing what to say. "Refill". Joan got up.

She walked to Don's desk, but instead of making the way around, she bent over the desk to get the whisky. She could feel Peggy's eyes on her ass, and she took her time. This was so different, she was so used to (and over) men gawking at her all the time. But getting someone so smart, so stubborn like Peggy to want her... The thought of it turned her on.

Peggy was still halfway on her glass, but looking at Joan bending over like that, she drank the rest of it in one gulp. She was a brave girl. Look at where she got. It wasn't like she had never gone to uncharted territory before. She thought about Don, what he would do in this situation. Certainly by now, he would be fucking her already. Peggy got up and walked closer to Joan, but before she could get to her, Joan turned around, bottle in hand.

"We need more of this".  
"Yes." Peggy smiled.

Joan refilled both her glasses and drank hers slowly, looking Peggy straight in the eyes, smiling. Peggy just looked down at her glass.

"Let's see..." Joan started "let's see how this is going to work between us. The Avon account. I think I need to see if you're good at taking my directions."

Peggy looked up again, into Joan's eyes, and smiled.

"Yes, Joan. Ms. Harris." They both laughed.  
"'Joan' is fine". Joan took the glass from Peggy's hand and laid it, as well as hers, on Don's desk. She then leaned on the desk and opened just the first button on the top of her dress. "Now. Say I'm stressed. Avon is asking for more and more changes in the campaign."

It was only a game, but Joan was sure enjoying being on the other side of it. She ran her fingers on the side of Peggy's face, who sighed heavily with her touch. She was starting to feel everything between her legs throbbing. Peggy took a step closer to Joan, which made them stand only inches apart. They could feel each other's breath, and they could tell they were filled with longing. That gave the courage Peggy needed to take one more step. Her hips were now touching Joan's hips. She mentally counted one two three, closed her eyes and gave Joan a quick kiss on the lips.

"Peggy!" Joan faked surprise.  
"I'm sorry!" Peggy was terrified for a moment that she might have just misread the whole situation.

But Joan was laughing. Peggy couldn't laugh, though. She was too turned on for that. Joan's lips went from laugh to smile, and she then bit her lips. Peggy was cautious now, getting her lips closer to Joan's once more. But before she got to her, Joan grabbed her and, in one move, turned them around - Peggy's ass was now against the desk, and Joan's tongue was inside her mouth. Joan's taste was of raspberries and whisky. Their kiss was so soft, so slow, so right. Peggy was leaning her hands against the desk, she wanted to grab Joan's body so badly, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so they just kissed for several minutes, which was fine with both of them. Peggy's kiss was so soft but precise, Joan thought. She did just the right moves with her tongue, her lips, making Joan quiver with desire and anticipation. Joan put her hands on the desk as well, next to Peggy's, and pressed her hips against Peggy's on the desk. Joan would occasionally open her eyes and get more and more turned on by the view of Peggy's face, eyes closed, focused, something in her eyebrows that screamed she was bursting with lust. Peggy would moan sometimes. They broke apart.

"Joan..." It was just her name, but Peggy made it sound like she was begging. Joan smiled. She could feel her eyes giving her away: she wanted Peggy just as much as Peggy wanted her.  
"You do need directions, don't you?" Joan teased, getting Peggy's hands and placing them on her breasts, making Peggy squeeze them.

Peggy moaned and looked at Joan's breasts with desire, feeling them, while Joan watched her lovingly, breathing heavily. Peggy unbuttoned more of Joan's dress, and freed one of her breasts from her bra, getting her pink nipple quickly in her mouth. Joan moaned and threw her head back, holding Peggy's head firmly against her breast and pushing Peggy even more against the desk. With her other hand, Joan pulled up her own dress skirt and got her knee on the desk as well, gently rubbing her underwear against Peggy's skirt.

Peggy was licking and sucking on Joan's nipple, sometimes gently teasing them with her teeth as well, which would make Joan moan. Peggy got her hand inside Joan's bra, where her other breast still was, and softly teased her other nipple, which was so hard already, with her fingers, rubbing it, pinching it. Joan continued to brush her panties against Peggy, who now was bending her knee so to get her thigh against the other woman's pussy. They broke apart.

"Let's lie down". Joan asked, getting Peggy's hand and turning to the couch.  
"Wait" Peggy stood firmly, taking a few steps toward Joan and unbuttoning the rest of her dress. Joan laughed and got her arms up to help Peggy get her out of the dress. She then turned Joan around and opened up her bra. Joan turned to face Peggy again. "You... how did you get to be so hot?" Peggy was truly mystified by Joan's body, now only in her panties, pantyhose and heels.  
"Well, I think you're overdressed now, aren't you?" Joan smiled, looking at Peggy, up and down. Peggy turned shy. "Come on. At least your jacket and you blouse."

Peggy complied and Joan threw the clothes the girl had given her to the other side of the office, then turning to take a moment looking at the girl's body. She ran her the tips of her fingers on Peggy's breasts and stomach. They both walked over to the couch. Before sitting down, Joan got rid of the rest of the clothes she still had on. Peggy watched in awe as Joan laid down on the couch, completely naked, and smiled at her.

"Well?"

Peggy was speechless. She kneeled before the couch and took at moment just looking at how beautiful she was. She went to Joan's feet and started kissing her legs, making her way up. By the time she got to Joan's thighs, Peggy was also lying on the couch, on top of the other woman. She opened up Joan's thighs just slightly, to be able to kiss the inside of them. She continued to make her way up, biting her gently, licking, kissing, and finally getting to her pussy. Peggy looked at Joan's pussy for a while, the red hair around it, and used her fingers to open its lips up. Joan smiled and caressed Peggy's hair. Joan's pussy was pink and dripping wet. Peggy kissed it a shy kiss, which made Joan close her eyes and moan loudly. She did it again, now laying her lips on Joan's pussy a little longer. Slowly, Peggy licked Joan's pussy all the way from entrance to clit, again and again, each time applying a little more pressure. Joan grabbed Peggy's hair, moaning and breathing heavily. It was the first time Peggy ever did that, and she wasn't sure she was doing it right. But Joan tasted so good. Joan pulled Peggy to her mouth and tasted herself on the girl's lips. Peggy pushed her hips against Joan and got her ear in her mouth, biting her earlobe. Joan unhooked Peggy's bra and got her out of it, pinching both her hard nipples and whispering:

"I want you to make love to me."  
"Joan... Yes".

Without warning, Joan suddenly got up, and without saying a word, she walked back to Don's desk, bending over it, getting her feet apart and pointing her ass up. She had to be taken at that moment. She then looked and smiled back at Peggy, who took a few moments to realize what was happening - but once she did, she ran over to Joan and got on her knees behind her. She grabbed Joan's hips and brought her pussy to her mouth hungrily, this time getting her tongue inside Joan. All of a sudden, it seemed clear what needed to be done. Peggy would stroke the inside of Joan's pussy with her tongue for a while, then suck on her clit, then lick her all the way from clit to ass, squeezing Joan's ass, digging her nails on it, opening up the woman's cheeks in order to go deeper, and starting all over again. Joan moved her hips back and forth into Peggy's face, then begged.

"Your fingers. Use your fingers, too."

Peggy complied and got two fingers inside Joan, first gently, then going in and out rough, biting, licking and sucking on her ass. Joan was now almost screaming.

"I'm coming, Peggy!"

Peggy instinctively got her two fingers in a hook and applied pressure inside of Joan, while her thumb got her clit, while her other hand squeezed her ass hard. Joan was panting "Oh Peggy" under her breath, "like this, yes, you're so good, so good" until she screamed and collapsed on the desk. Peggy just stood there, still on her knees, feeling herself dripping wet with that scenario. Joan took a few moments to recover. Peggy was still on her knees, expectant. Joan turned around and faced her, smiling, messy hair and lusty eyes. She got on the floor with Peggy and proceeded to take her skirt off, leaving Peggy only in her panties. Peggy was shy, but she wanted this so bad. Joan kissed her a wet, sloppy kiss and unceremoniously got her hands inside Peggy's panties, getting her middle finger along her slit, pressing it.

"My my... for someone so shy, you are certainly wet." Joan whispered into Peggy's ear, "good girl", then getting her hand out and licking the tips of her fingers, smiling. "What do you want me to do to you now?"

Peggy didn't answer but lied Joan on the floor. She then took off her panties and straddled Joan, who laughed. Joan looked at the girl's body, taking her in.

"You are so beautiful."

Peggy slowly started to rub herself against Joan, leaving her stomach slick and wet.

"I think this way might work better." Joan got one of her legs on the outside of Peggy, whose pussy was now rubbing against Joan's thigh, almost all the way up to her pussy "Isn't it better?"  
"Yes" Peggy moaned under her breath.

Joan then got her leg up to Peggy's shoulder, and bent her other leg, making it so that their pussies were now touching and rubbing, stroking one another. Their wetnesses mixing together, Peggy's breasts bouncing. Every time their sensitive flesh touched, a wave of pleasure took over both of them. Peggy was looking at Joan, so open, lying on the floor, looking at her mischievously. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. They stayed like that until Peggy was coming, not as loud as Joan because she was almost out of breath, her whole body quivering, looking into Joan's eyes deeply. Peggy didn't give Joan a warning, but Joan knew.

"Come baby, come for me now" Joan demanded, and Peggy closed her eyes.

She felt like she could cry, or burst out laughing, or both - she had never come like that. She fell on her stomach next to Joan and put her arm on her. Joan kissed her head.

"Did you ever fuck Don?"  
"No, honey. This is the first time his office has seen me naked."  
"Could we ever fuck again?"  
"Yes." Joan grinned "Give me five minutes."


End file.
